Plagued Life
by hnng-Lucky
Summary: A gruesome horrible ending to a girl in a zombie apocalypse. Yes, there are OC's but they aren't annoying and in love with Ellis and Nick or whatever, they are only there to tell a story. This is about a girl who has nothing to live for, and in the end is horribly attacked by a Smoker. This story is rated M! Blood, gore, swearing, death, and rape by a smoker... Not for the weak.


**Hello. Okay, this seriously is a twisted story. ****It is extremely DARK.**** It was a request from a friend on DeviantArt. There are OC's but really they are quite empty characters, I mean you never even find out the main characters name. If you like short zombie horror stories, you will probably enjoy this one. There are no survivors from the game.** **This is a made up scenario with made up characters in the map  
"Hard Rain". There is a lot of ****blood****, some ****swearing****, there is a smoker ****rape**** scene and basically it can you know, scare you or traumatise you if you are sensitive enough. Just a warning.  
This IS ****rated M**** for a reason. **

* * *

The girl lay in the pathetic rags she used as a bed, listening to the weather outside. Rain and hail shot down from the skies like machine gun fire, sounding as if it threatened to tear open the shelter. The shelter being a small temporary office like set-up, there was a desk in the left corner of the room, beside it is a door with a small bathroom, on the other side of the room there was a shelf and table. The room was bare and cold, but she was happy to say she found some batteries for her torch and some pain pills in a top drawer. On top of the desk was some ammunition and a few simple guns which was relieving, for the team of 5 had used up the majority of their ammo on a tank and two witches a few hours before. The rain continued to fall and lightning and thunder tore through the skies, lighting up the sugar factory. She stood up slowly, creeping over to the window to look out of. The second she stood up her legs turned to ice, the position she had remained in for the last few hours seemed to keep her relatively warm, and moving just caused her to lose all that body heat. She held the window frame, and lifted her head so she could just see out the window. Blackness. The lightning struck, and thunder followed it almost immediately after, indicating that the storm was probably right above them. As the lightening turned the factory aglow, she could see them. The mindless creatures wandering around aimlessly, their minds plagued with an obsession for human flesh, nothing more. Kill, Kill, Kill. She shivered at the sight of one walking right by the window. It stopped momentarily. She looked into his sunken eyes, the corner of his bottom jaw was gone, the skin of his cheek torn exposing the inside of his mouth. She looked into his glassy dead eyes. She thought about the fact that this man was once living, like herself. He had a family, a wife and maybe some kids, parents, problems, feelings, memories. He was alive, but now he is nothing more than a husk, a walking corpse with a single instinct. Kill. As he wondered away into the darkness another strike of lightning lit up the scene. She saw a smoker on a water tank in the distance; at least she thought it was, judging on its abnormally long torso and posture. When the thunder cracked she jolted with shock, having forgotten momentarily about the storm. She stood there a minute longer, when the lightning struck again the smoker was gone, she looked around quickly whilst she had light, but only saw average zombies and a jockey running off into some bushes.

Suddenly a familiar voice from behind her called her name, and told her to go back to bed. She complied, returning to her icy place on the floor beside her five comrades. She snuggled close to one of her sleeping team mates, who groaned quietly but otherwise seemed unperturbed. Her stomach felt empty, and she had a mild head ache. A life of running and hiding was getting to her. It had been a few months since the infection plagued the world, and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to survive like this. She had even considered putting herself out of her misery. Her team mates fought to find safety, to find authorities to take them somewhere safe. Tim was looking for his little sister who he believes was saved. John and Bridget were husband and wife looking to find safety. Justin is hoping to find his parents and girlfriend, and Brandon is looking for his brothers. Though she knew for a fact her family was dead. She watched in horror as zombies tore through doors and windows, first taking her mother who she remembers shouting desperately for her husband as she was gutted in front of her. She then ran upstairs to find her father clutching his dead daughter in his arms, before he too was torn to pieces. She quaked as she recalled the gruesome event. Her mind was poisoned with that memory which she knew would haunt her subconscious forever, and occasionally, it would bore its way into her conscious mind. She thought she'd rather be dead. She had nothing to live for, nothing to look forward to. And she knew deep down… they were all fucked anyway. No one will make it out alive. She clung desperately to Tim's side, a tear forcing its way out of the bottom of her lashes.

The girls was woken up by John who was shaking her shoulder softly. He told her that they had slept all day, and it was now late afternoon. At that news she jolted up, looking around the room at everyone's concerned faces. She suggested staying there all night, knowing all well that travelling at night leads to catastrophe, though John mentioned the fact that they were running low on supplied and that they needed to get to the safehouse. She got up from the floor, looking out the window at the flooded field, there weren't many zombies, most of them seeming to have lost interest and moved off elsewhere. The clouds were still black and heavy, letting very little light through. She flicked her head back to look worriedly at John who was loading his shotgun.  
"Let's go." He said simply.

The five of them left the small building, each of them filled with adrenaline. The heavens broke open and the rain began to pour once again, and boy… did it pour. Her heart was beating in her chest so loud she was worried a zombie would hear it. They moved forward. They ran through the flooded field, past water tanks and small rotten shacks. The team could hear a Witch or two in the distance, and they did their best not to stumble upon it or startle it. They did their best to use snipers on the zombies, trying to make as little noise as possible. There were only a few things that attracted zombies, loud noises, lights, and boomer bile, which she had in a vile on her belt just in case. All seemed to go well as they approached a large concrete building. It was very open, there were lots of large windows and open stair wells, obviously this was just the skeleton of the building and the rest was never completed. It looked sinister with its dark passages and rooms, weeds and large plants grew inside it, the stair wells curled and twisted up the building like a broken spine.

The team approached with caution having heard a Witches melancholy cries coming from within. Brandon spotted it on a higher level sitting near the edge facing the opposite direction. John said quietly that this Witch won't be a problem; all they had to do was be quiet, for they weren't going to go on that side of the building. The team started at the stairs, Bridget told them to watch their step, because it was an open stairwell, where it was easy to fall to your death.  
They climbed the stairs safely, before the team heard a groan from a boomer. John told them to hurry to the top where they had to get in an elevator, and to forget about the boomer until it shows up. They hurried up the stairs, killing a few more zombies and a jockey as they neared the top of the building. Brandon pushed the elevator button, when suddenly a loud cracking and creaking of metal sounded from the machine, and a roar of alerted zombies echoed throughout the building.

The building came to life with the un-dead. Zombies climbed up the side of the building, raced and pushed each other on the stairs and fought to reach the survivors. The air was thick with gunshots, the teams hearts were beating fast as they guarded each other and fought for their lives against the dead. The boomer came from around the corner, puking on Bridget; the revolting smell was almost enough to make everyone there vomit themselves. Bridget seemed less concerned on the smell and more worried about the horde of frenzied and disfigured bodies rushing towards her. John rushed forward, pushing past Tim in an act of urgency. Tim fell to the ground as John shouted Bridget's name, who was now cornered by the horde. The girl rushed over to help Tim up off the ground, as soon as he was on his feet he was running towards Bridget shooting at the ravenous beasts that were now tearing at her arms and clothes. Her screams filled the building as the flesh was torn from her bones; John's shouts joined them in a blood-curdling, soul-crushing chorus of horrified voices as well as the roars and growls from the zombies. The girl ran forward, before realising that Brandon was nowhere to be seen, looking off the edge she noticed his body. A twisted mess of limbs on the bottom level of the building, and beside his dead body, a dead jockey. She screamed out in horror, looking to the left she saw Bridget; a bloodied carcass and John standing over her firing hysterically at the infected. A hunter jumped from the side of the elevator which was still on its way up. It missed her, but managed to scrape its claws into the flesh of her arm. She shrieked in pain, clutching her arm which was now pouring dark blood. Tim yelled her name, and ran at her, which only caught the hunter's attention which was now preparing to jump at him. It sprung forward, digging its claws into Tim's chest, Tim shouted out and the girl quickly picked up her gun. Her arm was weak and a horrible pain lanced up it but she tried her best to hold it straight. She managed to shoot the Hunter of Tim and hurried over to help him up.  
"THE ELEVATOR!" She remember him screaming. They turned around to see John, kissing his wife's hand and leaving a necklace of his on her body. He ran forward, looking back a few times to see Bridget. The pair were in the elevator, but just before the girl could reach the closing doors she felt something constrict her waist. It pulled her back, and she watched in horror as the doors closed. She watched in horror as her life ended. Tim reached his arm out of the elevator doors.

He screamed in horror. John tried shooting.

The girl turned to see that the… slimy appendage lead to a dark room… she couldn't see what it was connected to, but she could guess. Smoker.

As the elevator went down, the monster pulled her backwards into the darkness. She screamed as loud as she could. Tears welled up in her eyes and panic took over her entire being. The last thing she saw John shooting aimlessly and Tim on the floor of the elevator, watching hopelessly as she was dragged away.

She heard the elevator noise fade away, and John and Tim continued to shout her name. Then she heard gunshots and shouting as their voices faded away. The girl cried out to them, when suddenly she made contact with the smoker. He pulled her into his chest, and she inhaled sharply before freezing. Her veins were filled with ice, and she was frozen with fear. The smoker held her still, not moving at all, almost savouring the feeling of catching her. His hands came down on her shoulders, and the girls cried out in shock. He spun her around to face him, she couldn't bear to see the face, and instead she looked into his chest. Her breathing was rapid as he pushed her backwards, tears fell from her eyes and she shook uncontrollably. He coughed quietly and backed the girl into a wall. She kept her head down, her throat raw from screaming. He stood there for a moment. Doing nothing. Just holding her against the cold wall.. She wondering quickly why he was tearing her to shreds, why was he just holding her there? She had never seen a zombie so composed before. Usually they were mindlessly tearing at human flesh, but this one seemed to have another plan.

The smoker held her there for a long time. At least, the girl thought it was a long time, seconds seemed to go for hours, and she was basically numbed with pain and confusion she didn't really care how much time had passed. He was frozen, in fact he was so still…. She almost calmed down. ALMOST! But then he would cough or grunt again and trigger another panic attack in the poor girl. Suddenly he pressed his body against hers, her back pressed onto the cold wall and her breathing sped up once again. She gave out a few cries, but this time he covered her mouth with his hand, pushing her head against the wall almost as a warning. She stopped her shouting but her breathing sped up even quicker than before as he grabbed her waist. He hoisted her up, lifting her off the ground and pushing against her. Her legs fell around his waist limply, part of her hanging on so not to fall to the hard concrete floor and another part of her actually wanting to fall. He loomed over her. She kept her arms curled up at her chest, holding her hands up and pressing them against his chest. Her head was still down; his arms were either side of her. The length of his torso was inhuman. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, which was pressing against hers, her hands kept him from pressing his chest into her face and his neck and head loomed above her own.

He brought he head down, and she felt his chin on top of her head. The girl was still numbed, just wishing death would come quickly, but she knew she would travel through hell before she got her peace. He rutted against her suddenly, she whimpered, shooting her head down. She felt embarrassed and scared, but wasn't sure why she felt embarrassed, after all this was a zombie… But she was none-the -less and she kept her head down, tears welling up in her bloodshot eyes and he did it again. Before she knew it he was rocking against her, his long tongue poking out and licking up her cheek and then down her neck. He growled quietly, she screamed out again, tears pouring from her eyes. She shouted for Tim and John, even though she knew they wouldn't come. He suddenly licked her lips, silencing her. She tensed up as he continued to rut into her, her body heating up at the sensation. Her stomach churned and she felt as though she was going to be sick. Suddenly that tongue licked down her shirt, It slipped past the fabric of her bra. The creature growled as he rutted into her and licked her chest. The girl whimpered slightly, tears rolling miserably down her cheeks, the apocalypse had broken her soul. She couldn't think of a more pathetic or disgustingly traumatising end to a life. And if she survived this ordeal with this sick smoker, she wasn't going to try another day. Suffer another day. The tongue saw its way to the hem of her pants, and the girl slammed her head against the concrete. She pressed hard against the smokers chest, trying desperately to wriggle free. He pressed forward. Slamming her back into the wall, her head cracking against the concrete, she gave a disorientated whine, and he held her tight. His tongue continued and he gave a sadistic growl as his tongue reached between her legs. She suddenly grasped the smoker's shirt with urgency. Her entire body tensed and she pulled her forehead to press against his chest. She began to pant with panic but also suspense. She knew what was coming next. He ran his tongue along, and she shivered violently, her body heating up. He gently licked the small delicate bud, and the girl held back a moan, instead let out a small cry. He kept his movements slow, almost tentatively. He ran his tongue up and down and around that same spot, he was almost barely touching her. She squirmed uncomfortably, her face bright red and her body tense. She felt her body reacting.. and suddenly she wanted nothing more than deaths cold, cruel touch. He suddenly flicked his tongue faster, and she moaned out subconsciously. He did it again, flicking his tongue rapidly, tearing sounds from the girl's mouth. His tongue entered her, and he girl jolted. She grasped his tee shirt tight in her hands, and pulled her body close to his as a reaction. She slammed her head against his chest and yelled out. His tongue became active and he wriggled it inside her, keep it close to the surface. She writhed in his grip, and suddenly his thick tongue pressed in deeper, causing her to moan loudly. He groaned quietly, moving closer to her and moving his tongue around smoothly. The girl felt her hips move instinctively, and she quickly stopped herself. But then he began moving his tongue in an out of her, pressing in deeper and deeper, though still not going too fast. She dug her nails into his ribs, and threw her head back keeping her eyes closed tight. He pressed his thick tongue deep down into her, moving it around as much as he could. She cried out, she shook and bucked her hips unintentionally as he pulled at his pants. Once he was freed, he clawed at her pants uselessly, like an animal. He managed to get them out of the way. The girl violently kicked and shouted but a hand to the throat and she soon froze again with fear. She shut her eyes to avoid looking at the monsters face. He grabbed her waist, pulling her onto him and then pressing her into the wall with his body. She screamed out as he entered her, she wrapped her arms around his torso, clawing desperately at the fabric on his back. He pulled out and then pressed into her again, slowly and fluidly. Her body trembled. The monster let out a deep rumbling growl from his chest as he did it again, this time fast. He pulled her hips onto him as he moved faster and faster. Coughing quietly between groans and growls the smokers fucked her mercilessly. The girl was tensing, bringing her face against his chest she heard a heartbeat, she heard his croaky lungs as he inhaled and exhaled rapidly, she heard the growls growing and rumbling in his chest, Soon he was pushing into her as fast as he could, and pulling himself as deep as he could. They were both sweating, the smoker trembling and his growls getting louder, Soon she saw blinding white creeping into her vision, as he finished inside her.

He stood holding her momentarily. His rasping breath rough and loud. The world came back to her, and she suddenly pulled away from him quickly. Unwrapping her hands from his chest and taking her head away from him. Tears formed in her eyes, but her expression was nothing. She was numbed. The smoker removed himself from her, dropping her to the ground. She fell with a thud, and groaned painfully as her tailbone hit the cement floor. The smoker coughed then, taking a moment to suck his massive tongue back up into his mouth. He turned away into the darkness of the room, walking forward and coughing lightly. The girl lay broken in the corner. She hadn't even the spirit to pull her pants back up her waist, she lay there for hours, or minutes, she wasn't sure. She didn't care. She rose to her feet, picking up the gun she had dropped a few rooms back. Thinking about her life. Thinking about her family that was torn away from her. Making a list of every fucking thing that went tragically in her life. She dragged herself forward as the golden, pink sun began to crack over the horizon, creating a sweet glow over her as she jumped to the cold hard cement below.


End file.
